1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessory for a portable electronic device, more particularly to an accessory for connecting an audio output device to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is now almost customary for a conventional portable electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) to have an audio socket that allows an audio output device (e.g., an earphone) to be connected to the conventional portable electronic device by plugging an audio jack of the audio output device into the audio socket.
However, the audio socket may be damaged after repeated plugging and unplugging actions. Additionally, when the audio jack is unplugged, the audio socket is left uncovered. This may result in entry of undesired matters (e.g., liquid, dust, etc.) into the audio socket, possibly arising in more damage to the conventional portable electronic device.